Justice Avengers
by starkiller2886
Summary: The Justice League are tracking the secret society and are trapped in another time bubble. But instead of going back in time they go into another demention to come across the avengers
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I am basing the justice league characters off of the cartoon except for the Bat Man I am basing him iff from the movies and I am also putting in the vehicles from the Dark Knight as well.**

Character Bio

Justice League

J'onn Jonzz aka The Martian Manhunter

Bruce Wayne aka The Bat Man

Wally West aka The Flash

Clark Kent aka Super Man

Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman

John Stewart aka The Green Lantern

Shiera Hall aka Hawkgirl

* * *

**AU: The Avengers based off the movie**

Steve Rodgers aka Captain America

Natashia Romanoff aka The Black Widow

Client Barton aka Hawkeye

Bruce Banner aka Hulk

Thor Odinson aka Thor

Anthony Stark aka Iron Man

Nick Furry

Miranda Hill

**AU: Hope you like the characters I have picked for the story.**


	2. Prologue Pt1

**AU: Hope you like this.**

**Prologue**

**Gotham City.**

Bat Man was on his nightly patrol in the BAT. Of course it was a little louder than he would have wanted but it was still a good patrol vehicle. Not as good as the Tumbler or the bat pod but it got the job done and he wouldn't have to worry about traffic either, but tonight was quiet too quiet.

"All units, all units we have a bank robbery in progress." Blazed dispatch in his police scanner.

"Which bank dispatch." Asked someone who sounded like Commissioner Gordan.

"Gotham bank." Said dispatch like Gordan should have known.

"Got it, all units head for Gotham Bank." Ordered Gordan.

"And I mean all units." Repeated Gordan and Bat Man knew that he was talking specifically to him.

Then the roar of the blades underneath the BAT began to grow louder as he brought up speed.

* * *

POP, POP, BANG. Was all that could be heard from the exchange of gunfire between the GCPD and the fully armed robbers.

"We need reinforcements down here, we're out gunned!" Yelled Commissioner Gordan into his radio.

Then a battering went right in front of him and struck a robber in his hand as he dropped his machine gun.

"It's about time you got here!" Yelled Gordan at Bat Man.

Then Gordan turned his head to ware the battering came from then a flash of bright lights came from the BAT and three missiles launched from one of the missile platforms on the BAT and hit the front door of the bank and then Bat Man jumped out of the BAT and ran inside the bank.

* * *

As Bat Man ran inside the bank all he could see was smoke.

"Time to go into sonar mode." Bat Man thought to himself.

Then he laid a smart phone on one of the teller's desk and he hit a button on his wrist and the room went bright blue and he could see two robbers at both entrances and another three at the back of the bank at the vault.

Bat Man decided to take care of the two at the front entrance.

He came up behind the rear one and took his hand and placed it on the robber's mouth and took the other and punched him in the stomach to subdue him and was less stealthy with the other. All he did was throw an electric battering at him to send him unconscious.

He would leave the other two for the police. Now he had to deal with the three that where robbing the place.

* * *

Bat Man came up to the vault that had been opened up and to see that most of the content was already in bags on the floor.

"Come on, hurry up the boss ain't have time for you to take every penny. Grab what you can and lets go. Those four up stairs don't have unlimited ammo!" Yelled one of the robbers.

"He's right." Growled Bat Man.

"Oh no, not you, any one but you. Said one of the robbers in a panicked voice.

Then Bat Man jumped on the first one and slammed his face on one of the tables. Then he threw a battering at another. Then just looked at the last one, he fell with out Bat Man evening touching him.

"Calling all Justice League, calling all Justice League this is a code seven I repeat this is a code seven we have spotted the Secret Society." Said the Martian Manhunter in his normal flat voice.

"This Super Man I copy. I'm on the way.

"This GL I copy."

"Flash is already on the way!"

"This is Wonder Woman I heed the call"

"This is Hawkgirl, on the way."

"This is Bat Man I'm in the middle of a bank robbery."

Then Bat Man gave a few more glances at the crime scene and made his decision.

"This is Bat Man. I'm on the way.

**AU: How was that and yes I did mean to put "I Heed the call".**

_**May the Force Be With You!**_

_**Zach**_


	3. Prologue part 2

**AU: Hope you liked the other chapter. here is the second part too the prologue.**

**Prologue Part two**

As the BAT lowered its altitude towards the abandon warehouse ware J'onn had said that the Secret Society was at he picked up a small vessel coming in fast from high orbit.

"Bat Man this is Wonder Woman on the Javelin Seven come in Bat Man." Radioed Wonder Woman.

"This is Bat Man I'm picking up a weird energy reading from the warehouse. Precede with caution." Cautioned Bat Man.

"Under stood Javelin Seven out." Commend Wonder Woman.

What where they up to this time? Thought Bat Man.

As the BAT and the Javelin Seven got closer Bat Man's radiation monitor began to rise slowly .Then a large spike of radiation came from the warehouse and both ships where caught in the blast as the warehouse exploded!

* * *

JUSTICE LEAGUE THEME SONG

* * *

**AU: I now that was really short but it wouldn't have fit in with the other chapter.**  
** Don't worry the other chapters will be a lot longer.  
**

_**May the Force be with you!**_


End file.
